schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mathias Vogel
Mathias Vogel ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2018 erschienenen Film Tomb Raider. Vogel ist ein Handlanger des Trinity-Ordens und ist der Anführer der Söldnertruppe, der auf der Insel Yamatai nach dem Grab der Todesgöttin Himiko sucht. Dabei wird er jedoch über Jahre hinweg von Richard Croft sabotiert und als nach sieben Jahren auch dessen Tochter, Lara, auf Yamatai ankommt, stellt sich auch diese Vogel und Trinity entgegen. Er wurde von Walton Goggins dargestellt, der auch Billy Crash spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Laut eigener Aussage hat Mathias zwei Töchter. Er ist ein skrupelloser Schatzjäger, Archäologe und ein Mitglied des Trinity-Ordens. Er wurde von Trinity mit einer Söldnereinheit auf die abgelegene Insel Yamatai geschickt, um dort nach dem Grab der Todesgöttin Himiko zu suchen. Vogel errichtete ein Camp und begann, mithilfe von versklavten Gefangenen, Ausgrabungen zu beginnen um Himikos Ruhestätte zu finden. Sie blieben dabei allerdings erfolglos. Um zu verhindern, dass Vogel Himikos Kräfte entfesseln kann, machte sich der Archäologe Richard Croft aus Furcht vor der Entfesslung von Himikos Fluch auf den Weg um Vogels Operation zu sabotieren und sie in die Irre zu führen. Tatsächlich gelang es Vogel und seiner Gruppe sieben Jahre lang nicht, das Grab zu finden, was Vogel insbesondere aus dem Grund frustrierte, dass Trinity es ihm nicht gestattete, die Insel zu verlassen, bis er Himikos Grab gefunden hatte. Laras Ankunft auf der Insel Jahre später wird Lara Croft, die Tochter von Richard Croft, die in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters getreten ist, am Strand von Yamatai angespült. Die benommene Lara wird schnell von Vogel gefunden, niedergeschlagen und in sein Camp gebracht, wo Vogel darauf wartet, dass sie wieder zu sich kommt. Zuerst gibt er sich freundlich und erkundigt sich nach dem Grund für Laras Ankunft auf Yamatai. Da sie nicht spricht, bietet er ihr zuerst etwas zu essen an, was Lara gierig verschlingt. Vogel redet derweil weiter und behauptet, dass die Einsamkeit auf der Insel ihm wahrlich zu schaffen macht und dass die einzige Person, mit der er reden kann, am anderen Ende seines Telefons steckt. Laut Vogel sagt diese jedoch immer das selbe: er kann erst zurückkehren, wenn seine Arbeit auf der Insel abgeschlossen ist. Als Lara fragt, worin seine Arbeit besteht, antwortet Vogel, dass es alles ist, was der Auftraggeber verlangt. Er offenbart Lara nun, dass er die Tagebücher ihres Vaters aus ihrem Rucksack entwendet hat und behauptet zufrieden, dass Lara ihm genau das gebracht hat, wonach er all die Zeit gesucht hat - Informationen über Himiko. Er offenbart Lara auch, dass er ihren Vater kennt und dass dieser versucht hat, ihm im Weg zu stehen, und dafür von Vogel getötet wurde. Als die geschockte Lara aus seinem Zelt taumelt, lässt Vogel dies zu, da einige seiner Söldner bereits draußen warten. Nachdem sie Lara in Gewahrsam genommen haben, tritt auch Vogel nach draußen. Er behauptet, dass Lara nicht hätte kommen sollen, dass er aber froh ist, dass sie es getan hat. Seinen Söldnern ruft er zu, dass sie das Camp verlegen werden, da Crofts Tagebücher ihm neue Anhaltspunkte geliefert haben. Als einer der Gefangenen während der Reise kollabiert und sich nicht wieder auf die Beine raffen kann, tritt Vogel an ihn heran und erschießt ihn gnadenlos. Er richtet seine Waffe auch auf die widerspenstige Lara, bevor er sie wegsteckt und den Gefangenen befiehlt, an die Arbeit zurückzukehren. Nur Momente später ergreift Lara aber dennoch die Flucht und kann in das Dickicht fliehen. Während seine Söldner ihr hinterherstürmen, zieht Vogel erneut seine Waffe und schießt den Gefangenen nieder, der Lara die Flucht erst ermöglicht hat. Bei dem handelt es sich um Lu Ren, der gemeinsam mit Lara auf die Insel gekommen ist. Da Ren die Schusswunde überlebt hat, verpasst Vogel ihm einen brutalen Tritt ins Gesicht, der ihn ausknockt. Himikos Grab Auch im neuen Camp lässt Vogel wieder Sprengungen durchführen und kann das Grab aufgrund der Hinweise in Crofts Tagebuch tatsächlich den richtigen Ort finden. Erleichtert kontaktiert er daraufhin Trinity, offenbart, dass er Erfolg hatte und bittet um Transport. Während eine weitere Sprengladung vorbereitet wird, um das Grab vollends freizulegen, bricht jedoch Chaos im Lager aus. Lara, die ihren Vater auf der Insel gefunden und sich mit ihm verbündet hat, ist bewaffnet zurückgekehrt und hat die Gefangenen befreit, die sich nun zur Wehr setzen und im Gefecht mit Vogels Männern sind. In dem Chaos im Camp gelingt es nicht nur, die Gefangenen zu befreien, Lara kann auch das Satellitentelefon aus Vogels Zelt stehlen und damit entkommen. Vogel hat in der Zwischenzeit erkannt, dass Richard zur versiegelten Grabkammer gegangen ist. Er konfrontiert ihn dort und behauptet ehrfüchtig, dass er sich wünscht, er hätte gewusst, dass Richard noch lebt, da er dann wenigstens jemanden zum Reden gehabt hätte. Er zwingt Richard auf die Knie und befiehlt ihm, das Grab zu öffnen, da er nach Hause zu seiner Familie möchte. Richard behauptet warnend, dass Vogel keine Familie haben wird, wenn er das Grab öffnet, woraufhin Vogel ihn wütend niederschlägt. Er befiehlt einem Handlanger, Richard zu erschießen, doch bevor dies geschehen kann, wird der Mann von einem Pfeil getötet, der von Lara abgefeuert wurde. Als Vogel Lara sieht, richtet er seine Pistole auf Richards Kopf und befiehlt Lara, ihren Vater zu überzeugen, das Grab zu öffnen. Obwohl Richard sich nach wie vor weigert, ist Lara nicht willens, ihren Vater nach all den Jahren so schnell zu verlieren und erklärt sich bereit, an ihres Vaters statt das Grab zu öffnen. Tatsächlich gelingt es Lara, das Grab zu öffnen, woraufhin die Gruppe hineintritt. Da das Grab mit Fallen gespickt ist, müssen sie jedoch Acht geben, um nicht versehentlich ums Leben zu kommen. Ein großes Hindernis ist der Abgrund der Seelen, eine tiefe Schlucht in den Felsen, die die Gruppe überquert, indem sie eine Leiter darüberspannt. Schon kurz darauf tappt die Gruppe aber in eine weitere Falle, in der der Boden langsam unter ihnen wegbricht. Panisch ruft Vogel ihnen zu, dass sie nach einem Weg suchen sollen, dies zu verhindern, und erneut ist es Lara und Richard möglich, im letzten Augenblick eine Lösung zu finden und die Gruppe so vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Finaler Kampf Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe eine gewaltige unterirdische Höhle, in der ein großer japanischer Tempel steht. Im Inneren finden sie das Grab Himikos, welches Vogel trotz Richards Warnungen von seinen Handlangern öffnen lässt. Zufrieden befiehlt er, den gesamten Sarg transportbereit zu machen, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Richards Warnung vor dem Fluch Himikos und ihre Bezeichnung als Totenkönigin einen Grund hatte. In der Vergangenheit war Himiko die Trägerin einer verheerenden Krankheit, die Menschen binnen Minuten auf qualvollste Weise töten konnte; die Krankheit wurde durch Berührung übertragen. Himikos Grabkammer ist deshalb so abgelegen, da sie so den Rest der Menschheit vor sich selbst befreien wollte. Der Gruppe wird dies jedoch erst klar, als einer von Vogels Handlangern, der die Leiche anfasst, sofort infiziert wird und vor Schmerzen in Raserei verfällt, woraufhin Vogel ihn erschießt. Allerdings ist Vogel immer noch entschlossen, die Totenkönigin zu bergen und Trinity zu überliefern, damit er nach Hause zurückkehren kann. Da er davon ausgeht, dass eine kleine Probe von Himikos Körper reicht und er nicht alles mitnehmen muss, beugt er sich vorsichtig über die Leiche, trennt mit einer Zange ihren Finger ab und verstaut ihn in einer Plastiktüte. Da somit aber nur noch ein einziger Handlanger verbliebt, greifen Lara und Richard diesen an, verletzen ihn und schnappen sich seine Waffen. Vogel geht grade noch rechtzeitig hinter einer Statue in Deckung, um nicht erschossen zu werden. Er liefert sich daraufhin einen Schusswechsel mit Richard, der ihn verzweifelt davon abhalten will, die Grabkammer wieder zu verlassen. Schließlich hat Vogel keine Munition mehr, doch hat unerwartet Glück, da der infizierte, mittlerweile völlig rasende Handlanger sich hinter Richard wieder erhebt und ihn unvermittelt angreift. Als Vogel dies erkennt lässt er Richard in der Grabkammer zurück und nutzt die Gelegenheit, stattdessen aus der Halle zu fliehen. Er schafft es bis zu der Leiter über dem Abgrund, doch dann holt Lara zu ihm auf. Mit einem Sprung befördert sie sich vor Vogel und greift ihn an, ist ihm aber im direkten Kampf unterlegen. Mit den düsteren Worten, dass Lara niemanden retten wird, da Trinity überall ist, will Vogel ihr den Rest geben, doch Lara schöpft neue Kraft und kann sich zur Wehr setzen und Vogel von sich stoßen. Damit Vogel den tödlichen Erreger Himikos nicht an die Oberfläche bringen kann, tritt Lara die Leiter in den Abgrund und nimmt ihnen damit beiden die Chance zur Flucht. Hasserfüllt stürzt Vogel sich daraufhin ein weiteres Mal auf Lara und kann sie in seinem brutalen Angriff zu Boden werfen. Mit einer Kletteraxt bewaffnet baut er sich nun über Lara auf und ruft grausam, dass sie ihren Vater grüßen soll, wenn sie ihn im Jenseits trifft. Bevor er zuschlagen und Lara töten kann, aktiviert der sterbende Richard in Himikos Grabkammer jedoch seine Sprengsätze um die Leiche und die Erreger zu vernichten. Die Explosion lenkt auch Vogel ab, so dass Lara sich unter ihm befreien und ihm einen Tritt verpassen, der ihn von ihr schleudert. Während der benommene Vogel sich am Rand der Schlucht aufrichten will, reißt Lara ihm die Tüte mit Himikos Finger in die Brusttasche, rammt ihn Vogel in den Mund und verpasst ihm von unten einen Schlag gegen den Kiefer. Dadurch platzt die Tüte in Vogels Mund und infiziert ihn mit Himikos Erreger, der ihm binnen Sekunden einen grausamen Tod verschafft. Bevor der Erreger Vogel dahinraffen kann, wird er jedoch von Lara in die Tiefe gestoßen, wo seine Leiche durch den Einsturz des Tempels begraben wird. Galerie VogelTötetSklaven.png|Vogel erschießt einen Gefangenen VogelMitWaffe.png|Vogel bedroht Lara VogelBefiehltÖffnung.png|Vogel lässt die Höhle öffnen VogelInHöhle-0.png|Vogel in der Höhle VogelMitCrofts.png|Vogel und die Crofts erreichen die Grabkammer VogelVerzweifelt.png|Lara nimmt Vogel die Chance zur Flucht VogelGetreten.png|Lara tritt Vogel von sich Trivia * Vogel basiert auf Vater Mathias, dem Schurken des 2013 erschienenen Videospiels Tomb Raider. Auch der Schauplatz und die grobe Handlung des Films basieren auf dem Spiel und seinen Nachfolgern. en:Mathias Vogel Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Filmbösewicht